Ivar-Jedi
Ivar-Jedi (or just Ivar) is one of the many players/hosts of the The Ambush Games. He joined the games in DarthPotato77's Hunting the Hunters game where he played the character Hondo Ohnaka. After that he played PindaZwerver's Haters of the Jedi game as Pre Vizsla. He also played Spider-Wolffe 78's The Sith Temple Game where he portrayed the character Darth Maul. He then hosted the fifth Ambush Game Rise of the Saboteurs as the host character Ravi-idej. In "Phase II" of the Ambush Games Ivar played Potato's Guardians of the Republic where he played the Clone trooper Load. He returned to the Haters universe in Pinda's sequel Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66 and played Rako Hardeen. He then continued to play in the first OT game The Enemy Within hosted by Master Kenobi-Wan and played the Rebel Pilot Zev Senesca. He will host the the Rise sequel Rise of The Infiltrators anytime soon. Ivar-Jedi is the main host for the "Rise Series" and the upcoming "Heroes of The Rebellion" OT Game. Ivar-Jedi has renamed himself to Ivar-JediRed due to a troll attack stealing his original screen name. Ivar-Jedi's profile History Joining The Ambush Games When DarthPotato77 first told everyone on StarWars.com that he would start a Roleplaying game on the Ambush Guide, Ivar was not very interested and barely read Potato's comments about it. When Potato's first game (The Jedi Temple Game) came to an end and new players were needed for Potato's new game, Ivar took a look at the Ambush Guide. A lot of people said it was so much fun and Ivar was ready to believe them. After checking the Roleplay of the first game Ivar decided to join the second game, Hunting The Hunters. Hunting the Hunters In this game, Ivar's first, he took on the task of roleplaying as the pirate leader Hondo Ohnaka. At first, Ivar was very nervous about the game because he wanted to get his roleplay as Hondo just right. Ivar has had earlier experience with RP on World of Warcraft. A day before the game, Ivar watched several "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" episodes featuring Hondo Ohnaka and studied his way of speaking. Ivar incorporated this way of speaking into his roleplay. Ivar decided to mostly listen to other players' suspicions and ideas before jumping into conclusions. He mostly spoke with players at an "imaginary" bar where he (Hondo) always gave out some drinks for himself or others. He also inspected Makk Ang's (Siblings) ship out of suspicions due to her late arrival. After a long struggle, he and several other emerged out of the game victorious...and Hondo, well, he never had to work again! Hunting the Hunters Haters of The Jedi Due to a vacation with his family and his girlfriend Ivar was forced to join this game later. In this game, hosted by PindaZwerver, Ivar took on the role of Pre-Vizsla. He studied him the same as he did with Hondo, but Ivar only realized that Vizsla's way of speaking was much harder to translate to roleplay. When Ivar joined the game, most players were already dead and the game was nearing it's conclusion. A big and solid alliance between Boba Fett (DarthPotato77) and Nuvo Vindi (DarthNamialus) was made and Ivar was no match for them. He was the last player in this game to be killed before the conclusion. Haters of the Jedi The Sith Temple Game In Spider-Wolffe_78's The Sith Temple Game, Ivar took on the role of Darth Maul. He studied him the same as he did with Vizsla and Ohnaka. The only problem was that he did not know exactly which Maul personality he should roleplay so he asked the others, who quickly came with an answer. During the game Ivar did not do lots of special things and found it a bit difficult to translate Maul to roleplay. He was always at war with Darth Plagueis (DarthNamialus) in this game because he was almost 100% certain Plagueis was a Jedi. He turned out to be right but not before getting killed in the night. He returned during the Epic Conclusion "The Battle of Hogwarts" and battled his brother Savage Oppress (DarkSideRules13) but eventually got killed by Magneto, who was Darth Gandalf. The Sith Temple Game Rise of The Saboteurs The fifth Ambush Game was hosted by Ivar-Jedi himself. He played the role of Host Ravi-idej, Ravi's loyal Clone Captain Phoenix and several other characters. He built a very big Jungle/Forest setting for the game to play out in. He also built a Spaceship for the game's opening and called it "The Grey Bug". He managed to get 11 players for the game and build a camp in the setting for the discussions to play out in. He also started the trend of Midday pictures and a subplot for the host during the game. Ivar finished hosting on September 7. The winner of the game became Siblings who played as Stimpy Bigshield., They betrayed Namialus as the Fire Skeleton and was the remaining Saboteurs at this point in the game. Ivar ended the game on with a cliffhanger/open ending and plans to make several Seqeuls and/or Spin-offs for the game. The Rise series are Ivar-Cannon. Rise of the Saboteurs Guardians of The Republic The sixth Ambush Game sees the return of original host: DarthPotato77 In this game Ivar takes on the role of Rookie Clone Trooper Load. Ivar Roleplayed Load as a Rookie Clone with little experience. At first it was nice to do this but it soon got in his way to really defend himself against sudden accusations that led to his eventual downfall. This is the second time he was the last kill in a Ambush Game. This was a pretty bad game for Ivar even though making it to the end. He was a Scum Hechman. Guardians of the Republic Haters of Jedi II: Order 66 Ivar played as Rako Hardeen in PindaZwerver's second game Haters of The Jedi II: Order 66. A sequel to Haters of The Jedi. It is the 7th Ambush Game. Ivar made it to the end, having big suspicions of several people who, to his suprise, turned out to be Jedi Spies! Ivar got Ventress (played by Sithkillagal99) to join him in voting off General Grievous (played by LI) Sadly, in the end, he felt to invincible and to sure about winning the game that Ventress turned against him and voted him off together with TaunTaun (played by DarthPotato) Ivar was the Hater Suicider in this game and was amongst the last three remaining on the last day. Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66 The Enemy Within Ivar played as the friendly Rebel Pilot Zev Senesca in Mater-Kenobi Wan's first hosted Ambush Game. This was also the first game to play during the Star Wars Original Trilogy. He trusted Cher Vy played Jedikim2424 and followed her in her suspicions about Macen Tribeal played by Pindazwerver. Unfortunately the friendly Rebel got killed in the night, leaving his X-wing fighter, wich in turn his the last of Senesca's legacy, behind. The Enemy Within Future In the future Ivar-Jedi wants to play every Ambush Game that comes. He also wants to host quite a few of them. He feels bad he didn't play the first one. Luckily he doesn't have a lot of homework so he has enough time to play. Troll Attack Before the start of PindaZwerver's Hater of The Jedi sequel Ivar got impersonated by low-life trolls. His Original screen name Ivar-Jedi was taken from him and he almost didn't get to play the game. The troll said his girlfriend broke up with him because he spend to much time with the games. This isn't true, Ivar is still together with his girlfriend and puts enough time in the games to still be able to have fun with and live his social life. Ivar had to change his name to Ivar-JediRed. Category:Player